


If It Helps

by JustBeStill



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Biting, Blood, Cosmo and Wanda are very neglectful, Cutting, Depression, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Sparky is a good doggy here, Sparky loves him, Sweet, Thoughts of death, Timmy is Suicidal, Timmy is angry, Timmy still loves Sparky, Unconditional Love, Vicky is a monster, hopelessness, nuzzling, read if you like, so much love here, warmth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-04-08 18:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Timmy hasn't been doing well ever since Poof came along. Warnings for self-harm and cutting.





	1. Chapter 1

Always remember that you are useless. You are filth, you are nothing. You are less than nothing, and are only destined for failure.

Those words, spoken to him by Vicky earlier that day, echoed in Timmy's mind as he swept the razor across his arm, the blood dripping slowly down onto the floor, creating a small puddle. His eyes were dry, no tears visible on his face. Inside, however, he was breaking apart at the seams. He couldn't take any more of this torture.

His fairies, Cosmo and Wanda, were in Fairly World, spending the day with Poof. They hadn't been around much anyway, ever since they had Poof to look after, his fairies had abandoned him, preferring to spend their time with their real child, instead of the one that they had been assigned to. Timmy had been alone all day, with only his thoughts to keep him company. And he had also been cutting himself. It helped to clear his mind of all that had happened to him that day, to erase the sorrow that he felt welling up within him.

He couldn't take the pain. It hurt him too much to think about it, so he just kept cutting. Hoping to forget about how bad his life was, how neglected he felt. This helped him out, and made him feel as though everything truly would be okay, at least until the feeling subsided a few hours later, and then the sadness would come back, as it always does. It never leaves him alone, it is always with him in the back of his mind, whispering things to him.

No one loves you. You're just a waste of space, a failure, a mistake. You have no purpose here, and deep down you know that you never will. Your life Is meaningless, and everyone knows it. You would be better off dead, with no one to mourn you.

Timmy growled loudly, trying to silence the voice in his mind. The grip on his razor tightened, cutting into his hand and drawing a few beads of blood. He stared at them, his expression emotionless, his face blank. He had not found any use in crying about this, as it had only made it even more difficult in the long run.

He glanced at the fish bowl beside his bed, wishing that Cosmo and Wanda would just come back and acknowledge that they had him, too, and not just Poof. Timmy needed them here, now more than ever, but of course they were not anywhere close to him. It seemed like they never were anymore. He was afraid that they had left him to fend for himself against Vicky, as well as anything else life decided to throw at him.

He buried his head in his knees, closing his eyes and breathing deeply, preparing himself for yet another night of loneliness. It was always hard not having his fairies here, but over time he had grown accustomed to their absence, but the pain of their betrayal still lingered in his heart. In the beginning, they had promised him that they would never leave him, that they would always be there for him through thick and thin, no matter the situation.

He had believed them then, but now, Timmy knew those words to be nothing but lies and false promises spoken from the mouths of traitors. To make things even worse for himself, Vicky had been working him harder than she ever had in the past, and insulting him just as harshly, and Timmy had finally reached his breaking point. He gritted his teeth in anger as he brought the blade to his arm, gasping in slight pain as he drew it across his flesh in a line down the length of his arm, stopping only when the pain became too intense for him to continue.

Blood seeped out of the wound, slowly making its way down his arm. Timmy watched in morbid fascination as it dripped onto the floor again, his eyes dull and blank, devoid of any emotion or life as they stared at nothing. He knew that he deserved this, Vicky had told him so. She had said that he deserved to be hurt, he deserved pain and suffering, and he deserved to be miserable. And Timmy knew all of those things to be true.

The smell of his blood hit him, the scent of copper and salt. He did not move to clean the mess he was making, opting to instead just sit there and stare at it, reflecting upon past events. He barely remembered a time when he had been happy, as that had been years ago, before Poof, and before all of this.

Cosmo and Wanda had not yet noticed this change in him, their godchild. Timmy doubted that they would care, though, as they had Poof to worry about now. Besides, he had known for a while now that they had secretly wanted this to happen, that everyone wanted him to do this, especially Vicky and probably Mr. Crocker, as well, and maybe even his own parents, too.

As time went on, he had only gotten sadder and more withdrawn, retreating deeper inside of himself each day. Even Chester and A.J. had eventually abandoned him, choosing to stay away from him, and eventually avoiding him entirely within the first few months of Poof's existence. Because of this, Timmy had come to the conclusion that everyone would abandon him at some point, no matter how seemingly loyal they appeared to be.

As he thought about all that had gone wrong in his life up to this point, he realized that maybe he just wasn't meant to be happy. He hung his head in shame and sorrow, his arm still stinging from the wound that he had inflicted upon himself. He rose to his feet, moving to stand in front of his bedroom mirror that was by his door. He scowled and clenched his fists, disgusted at the person that was staring back at him.

"You are useless, you are filth." He said to his reflection. "You are nothing. You are a waste of space, a mistake. Unwanted by anyone and everyone. You don't deserve to be happy, only suffering. You deserve everything that is happening to you now, and worse." Vicky's words echoed in his head, only magnifying his feelings of despair and hopelessness. He threw his head back and screamed, desperately searching for a way to vent his frustrations.

Why should his family neglect his needs in favor of their own? It made no sense to him. He deserved love, too, just like every other person on Earth. Even his own fairies were ignoring him now. He felt his eyes whell up with tears, so he squeezed his blade harder, hoping that the pain would distract him from the sadness that he was feeling. It did.

Timmy continued to stare at himself in the mirror, with his red, bloodshot eyes, and unkempt hair, and if anyone had though that he looked like he hadn't slept in days, they would be right. Sleep had not come easily for him lately, and he had not been eating very much lately, either. Time had not been good to him, as his life had only gotten worse ever since his family had stopped putting him before themselves.

He wound back his arm and landed a punch onto the mirror, leaving it cracked and broken. Useless, just like he was. He hated himself. Blood dripped from his hand now, cut open from hitting his mirror with so much force, but he barely registered the pain. His eyes wandered to the razor blade, still in his hand. He sighed and brought it to rest against his throat, just wanting to know how it felt. The sharp edge dug into his skin, but it got no reaction out of the child as he lowered it back down to his side.

No one but him truly knew how he felt, and if they ever told him that they did, then they would be lying.

After a few moments of simply standing in the center of his room as his thoughts A feeling of intense despair and sadness briefly consumed him as he begun to cry, falling to his knees, but he quickly recovered and wiped away his tears, he stood up and walked out of his room, seeking to find some way to get his mind off of his problems.

But he still kept his blade with him at all times, in case he ever needed it. He knew that it was helping him cope with all of this, and if it helped, then why stop doing it?


	2. Hope

After watching TV for a few hours, Timmy returned to his room and sat on his bed, thinking about his family and his fairies. When would Cosmo and Wanda come back to him? They had been gone for what felt like months, even though it had only been a few days.

During that time, however, he had only sunk deeper into this hell that he was in. Sparky, his fairy dog, was around occasionally, but he himself had things to attend to outside of the house.

He would come to check on his owner, and spend time with him playing video games and doing other things with him, but for the most part he left Timmy alone.

Why is my life so meaningless? He thought sadly, his head buried in his pillows. Vicky was right, no one truly cares about me. Why do I even exist?

He got up from his bed and turned on his radio, searching for a song that fit his mood. He chose "Save Yourself" by Breaking Benjamin. As the song started to play, he went to his closet and got his notebook, tearing out some paper. Grabbing a pen, he wrote.

To whoever reads this,

I've lost all hope. Only sadness resides within me now, a black empty void of despair and loneliness that I can't escape from. I have no reason to continue living, and I haven't had one for awhile.

My friends and family care very little for me, so I believe that this would be better for everyone else. I wonder if there is anything after this. If there isn't, it still wouldn't matter. At least I would be free.

He put the pen down beside the note, and retrieved his razor again. He had kept it in his pocket for a few days, but moved it to his dresser drawer when it kept cutting him through his clothes. It had been much safer hidden in his room, anyway.

He wondered how his parents would react to seeing his corpse. They would probably be so happy to know that they no longer had to provide for him. They would probably spend all of his money and college funds on things that they have always wanted, but couldn't have because of him.

He called out for Cosmo and Wanda one last time, and waited. After a few seconds went by with no response from them, he screamed their names again, and still received no response. Tears fell from his eyes, and his hands shook as he brought the razor against his wrist.

Just when he was about to start cutting, Sparky appeared, poofing into his room. "Hey, Timmy, I was wondering if you wanted to-" He grew silent when he saw the weapon in his friend's hand. "What are you doing?"

Timmy hid the blade behind his back to conceal it from view. "Nothing. Don't worry about it, it's nothing that you need to concern yourself with."

Sparky didn't believe his words. "What are gonna do with that? You can tell me."

Timmy shook his head, getting annoyed with the dog. "No, Sparky, I can't and won't tell you. It's a secret."

"I can keep a secret," Sparky responded softly. "I'm good at that."

Timmy hesitated, his eyes landing on the small puddle of blood on his floor. Sparky followed his gaze and gasped. "Is that-"

"No!" Timmy yelled, causing Sparky to jump at the sharpness of his owner's tone. "It isn't. I spilled some juice earlier. It's not what you think it is."

Sparky went to the puddle and sniffed it curiously, before taking a tentative lick. He stared at his friend with wide eyes. "Yes, it is. This is blood."

"I told you not to worry about it. I was gonna clean that up." Timmy said angrily. He stood up and went to his closet again while Sparky remained by the bed.

His eyes wandered over to the note that Timmy had written minutes ago, reading it silently. The young child turned and saw what his dog was doing, quickly snatching it away. "Don't look at that, please. It's private."

Sparky whimpered and nuzzled his owner's hand, looking up at him with sad eyes. "Please, Timmy, tell me what you're doing."

"No." Timmy responded, his voice dead and carrying no emotion. "No, I won't. I'll never tell."

"What's wrong, Timmy? You can tell me. What are you doing to yourself?"

"Leave. Come back later." When I'm dead.

"No. I won't leave until I know that you're safe. Until I know that you're going to be okay." He put his head in Timmy's lap and stared up at him. "I love you."

Timmy rolled his eyes and clenched his hands into fists. "I love you too, Sparky. Now please leave. I'm very busy right now, and you're distracting me."

But the dog did not plan on going anywhere. "Why is there blood on the floor, Timmy? Why did you write that note? I'm worried for you."

Timmy smiled at him, reaching up to pet him. "Don't be scared, Sparky. There's no need to feel so down. I'm going to be free from all of you very soon. My pain will end, and that is all that matters."

"I'm not leaving." Sparky said softly.

Timmy growled to himself and sighed. He took the razor out from behind his back. "Fine. I'm tired of this game. If you won't leave, and if I can't convince you to leave, then you'll just have to watch."

He placed it against his arm and applied pressure, hissing softly as the pain started. He drew a line down his arm, and blood slowly dripped from the cut and onto the floor again.

Sparky reacted immediately, gasping and backing away when he smelled and saw the blood. "No! Don't do that! Please!" He begged.

"Too late. I've already started. There's no stopping it now." Timmy said with a small smile.

"Don't do this! I thought you were happy. I thought that you loved us!"

Timmy laughed. "No, no I wasn't happy. I was only pretending to be happy so none of you would worry. I was and still am the farthest thing from that."

"How can I help make you happy, then?" Sparky asked desperately. "What do you need from me so that you won't hurt yourself anymore?"

"I don't need anything from you. You've already given me everything that I could want. All I want from you now is for you to leave."

"I won't."

Timmy narrowed his eyes and cut himself again. "You will. I wish you would leave the room, and not come back."

Sparky refused to move. Timmy moved the razor to his throat. Sparky growled. "Don't do it."

"Why not? Nobody loves me. Vicky says so, and for once, she's right. So why shouldn't I do this? No one will miss me. Nothing will ever get better."

"If you feel this way, then talk about it! You can't just keep this all bottled up, Timmy. It's not good for you."

The boy breathed deeply, preparing himself for the End. He moved the blade from his throat back to his wrist, and Sparky deepened his growl, his eyes taking on a wild look, but Timmy was unaffected by this change.

The boy stared into his dog's eyes, devoid of emotion. "You can't stop this. This is gonna happen wether you want it to or not."

As he began cutting into his wrist, Sparky lunged and caught his owner's arm in his teeth, preventing him from doing anything. "I don't want to hurt you, Timmy."

The young child took out a knife that he had hidden under his bed. "That's funny, you see, because that's exactly what I want. That's exactly what I deserve." He kicked Sparky away and the dog stumbled back in surprise as he let go of his friend's arm.

He took this chance to continue cutting his wrist open, but before he could cut deep enough to effectively began bleeding out, Sparky lunged again and bit his arm. Timmy screamed and released the blade, and Sparky picked it up and threw it out the window.

The child gasped through the excruciating pain in his arm. "No! I need that!" Then he noticed that he was bleeding from the bite that Sparky had given him, and pain shot up his arm.

The fairy dog stared in shock. "Timmy, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you, I just got so angry and-"

"LEAVE!" Timmy shouted in anger and pain as he clutched his wounded arm that was now bleeding profusely from both the cut and the bite. "JUST LEAVE!"

Sparky instead went up to him and wrapped him in a hug. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." He kept repeating as Timmy cried from the pain.

"I just want to die. Please just let me die." He begged, his face buried in the dog's warm chest, as his body shook from adrenaline and fear. With a shake of Sparky's tail, Timmy's pain and bite disappeared in a cloud of fairy dust, and he looked up as his friend licked his face.

He could feel Sparky's heartbeat through his fur, rhythmic and steady, the sound of it having a calming effect. He breathed in deeply, inhaling a scent that was mixed with fairy magic.

He wasn't sure what he was smelling, but it was something pleasant and comforting. Something that lifted his spirits just a little, and made him think that maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Now, please, tell me what's making you so sad, so I can make it better." Sparky whispered.

"I'm lonely." Timmy responded with a shrug. "That's it. I'm just lonely. Also, Vicky is doing her best to make me as miserable as humanly possible, and she is doing a really good job so far, all things considered."

"So, why not tell someone about how you feel?"

Timmy looked away, staring out his window. "Because nobody cares! I've tried explaining how I feel to my parents, but they just laugh it off and say that I just need more time with Vicky, but she only makes it worse!"

"So, what do you think you need?" Sparky asked.

Timmy shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe more time with you and Cosmo and Wanda, but they've been distant lately. I don't think they care about me anymore."

Sparky nuzzled his friend affectionately as he held him tighter in his arms, running his paws through Timmy's hair. "I'm sure that they do, they're just busy with their child. They've got a lot on their plate right now. They haven't forgotten you."

"How do you know? They love Poof more than me. He's their whole world, I've seen how they act around him. They shower him with attention and love, and they ignore me and my needs. I bet they would choose him over me any day of the week."

"Do you want me to go over there and talk to them for you?" Sparky asked.

"I don't know what to say to them when they get back. They're gonna be so mad at me about all of this. I just want them to love me, too. That's all I want."

Sparky smiled sadly. "They do love you. I promise they do. I'll explain everything to them, and maybe they'll be understanding of your situation." He licked Timmy's face and released him. "I'll be right back. Stay here, and don't hurt yourself. I'm gonna go talk to them for you."

Sparky poofed away, and just like that, Timmy was by himself again, all alone, sinking into a pit of sadness and despair.


	3. Warmth

While Timmy waited for Sparky to return from Fairy World, he thought about what he had said to him earlier. He felt slightly better now, but he was still hurting. He stared at a picture on his nightstand of himself and Sparky, care-free and joyful, his arms wrapped around the fairy dog's torso, smiling into the camera.

Wanda had taken that picture a few weeks ago, before they had become obsessed with Poof. The fairy baby had just turned three, but was still causing problems for his parents, and was now more destructive than ever. Because of this, Cosmo and Wanda never had any time for him anymore. Timmy glared at the picture hatefully. That was what his life should still be like, but then he had to make the mistake of wishing for a fairy god-brother, and now everything was going to shit.

He grabbed the picture by its frame as he wound back his arm to smash it on the floor, but then thought better of it and put it back on the nightstand. Sparky was the only one who truly cared for him now. No one else even acknowledged his existence except for Vicky, and that was only when she wanted him to do some ridiculous task for her, like wash her car or clean the toilet with his own toothbrush while she watched TV.

Timmy sighed to himself as he lay on his bed and stared at his ceiling, thinking of his future, if he even had a future. He still hadn't decided if he wanted to keep living or not. Life to him seemed pointless now, as he was by himself most days. The blood was still on his floor, so he busied himself by grabbing a washcloth and cleaning it up.

He scrubbed until he was satisfied that no one would see it right away, covering what he couldn't get out with his rug. Once he was done with that, he threw the bloody washcloth into his closet and went into the kitchen to eat something. He fixed himself some spaghetti and sat down to eat, staring into space and thinking about Sparky.

The fairy dog had been there for him when it seemed like no one else was, cuddling with him while reassuring him that things were not as bad as he made it out to be. "You're only having those thoughts because you don't know what else to think." He had said softly, nuzzling Timmy's face lovingly. "Things will get better, I promise. Just hold on a little longer."

"How will this get better?" Timmy asked sadly. "I don't have a reason to live anymore. No one would notice or care if I died. Not even my own parents care about me."

"I would notice. I would care. I'm sure Cosmo and Wanda would, too. Once Poof grows out of this new phase, you'll see that they never stopped thinking of you. They never stopped worrying about you. They love you, Timmy. I do, too. I love you more than anything in the entire world, and I would be so sad if you left me. If you left us."

Timmy buried his face into Sparky's warm fur, and discovered that the comforting smell was just his natural fairy scent, but it still filled him with warmth and comfort, easing his fears and worries, and for the moment, he felt almost content just to stay here snuggled up in the warm embrace of his pet and best friend.

Sparky started rubbing his back softly, whispering into his ear. "Everything will be okay. It's alright, you'll get through this, I know you will. You won't give up on us. You'll be okay."

Tears started running down Timmy's face as he stared at the cuts that littered his arms and hands, processing what his friend was telling him. He sighed, a part of him accepting Sparky's words, while the other part of him that wanted to die rejected them. He felt empty and dead inside again, feeling hardly anything now. He barely registered physical pain anymore, his body having grown used to the constant cuts and scratches that he inflicted upon himself.

Sparky's breath felt warm on Timmy's throat as he licked him there, his tongue feeling good on his skin. He closed his eyes as Sparky held him tighter, whispering soothing words into his ear.

Timmy snapped out of his daydream when he heard Vicky shout her usual name for him. "TWERP! Come over here and be my footrest! My legs are tired!"

"FUCK OFF, VICKY, I'M BUSY!" Timmy yelled back to her. He heard Vicky get up and stomp over to him, rage in her eyes. "What did you say?"

"I said, FUCK OFF!" Timmy repeated, putting down his silverware and standing up from his chair. Vicky's eyes got big as she was shocked that he would speak to her that way.

"BED!" She screamed angrily as she pointed up to his room. Timmy finished eating and cleared his spot at the table, smirking to himself as he went up the stairs to his room. He closed his door and threw himself onto his bed, listening to the sounds of silence. It was nice to have a break from everything for a while,

He was broken inside, he knew that much. He didn't feel whole anymore, he felt incomplete now. Maybe because Sparky was not near him? He felt a strong desire to be held by him again, feel his arms wrapped around him protectively.

Timmy shoved those thoughts from his mind as he absentmindedly wandered over to his closet, digging through his things to find something that would help him feel better until Sparky came back with Cosmo and Wanda.

He found a lighter that he had kept hidden in one of the boxes in his closet, and he stared at it, mesmerized by the colors and designs etched into the sides of it. After a moment, he put his thumb on the lever and flicked it on, watching the flame change from orange to blue.

In a trance-like state, he lifted his arm and put his hand over it, slowly lowering it closer and closer, feeling the heat warming his body. He stopped just above the flickering flame, Sparky's words echoing through his mind.

He suddenly found that he was unable to complete his current task, trying his hardest to will his hand to touch the flame, but his mind did not let him. He growled softly to himself and kept trying, but gave up after a few more seconds and shoved the small lighter into his pocket in case he needed it later.

Opening his bedroom window, he climbed onto the roof, walking to the very edge of it and staring down at the ground, feeling slightly dizzy for a moment. He sat down and let his legs dangle over the edge, swinging them back and forth while he played with the lighter in his pocket.

Timmy knew that he was loved. He knew that Sparky loved him, and he knew Cosmo and Wanda loved him, but it didn't feel like it now. He felt abandoned and forgotten. His thoughts turned to the bite that Sparky had inflicted on him, and he stared at the place where it had been, remembering how much it had hurt, and how much it had bled.

He had been scared of his friend then, afraid of what he could do to him. The look in Sparky's eyes had been one of anger and desperation, but Timmy knew that he had deserved to be hurt then, and Sparky had delivered.

He had thought that what his fairy dog did to him had only confirmed what Vicky had told him, that he did need to suffer, and he was just a waste of time and space, undeserving of what he had, worthless in the eyes of others.

He sighed and stood up again, staring up at the sky as he held his arms out spread-eagle style, closing his eyes and allowing himself to feel the wind in his hair, thinking of falling off the edge of the roof. He decided against it, however, and instead lay down in the Sun's warmth, the heat making him sweat slightly. He listened as the birds chirped in the trees above him, singing their songs.

After a few minutes, he went back inside but kept his window open. He heard a poofing sound, and Sparky was back in his room with him. "I couldn't find them, Timmy. I looked everywhere, but I just couldn't find them. They must be really busy taking care of Poof."

"It's fine, Sparky." Timmy muttered, absentmindedly messing with the lighter in his hands. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure they'll come back to me eventually. All I can do now is wait."

Sparky nodded and went to sit next to him on the bed. He stared at the lighter. "What's that, Timmy?" He asked, pointing at it with one of his paws.

Timmy put it back into his pocket. "It's nothing, Sparky. Just something that will hopefully help me feel better." He rubbed his arm.

The fairy dog stared at that arm, remembering what he had done earlier. "I'm sorry I bit you. I really am."

"I know, Sparky. It's fine. I deserved it, anyway."

Sparky shook his head. "No, you didn't. I just didn't want you to hurt yourself, and I guess I got…carried away. I promise I won't ever do that again."

"Okay." Tummy responded, no emotion in his voice.

"You know I love you, right? More than anything in the entire universe?"

Timmy nodded. "Yes, I know. I love you, too."

Sparky leaned over and hugged him, licking his face and nuzzling his neck. "It's gonna be okay," he said quietly. "I'm always here for you. I'll never leave you."

Timmy did not respond, a part of him doubting Sparky's words and his sincerity. His friends had said the exact same thing to him, and they had lied to him and went back on their promise, and they had just ended up abandoning him anyway at the end of it all.

So why should he trust Sparky's words, when he knew that he'd only do the same thing that Chester and A.J. did?

He pulled away from Sparky's embrace to stare out the open window, thinking about his life. He had wanted a better life, he wanted his parents to love him unconditionally, as they already should be doing, but weren't.

He got up and went to his window, listening to the sounds of nature, of kids yelling and playing outside in their front yards, enjoying the nice weather. Why couldn't he just be happy? Why did he have to suffer while everyone else had absolutely nothing wrong happening in their lives and had nothing to worry about?

Cosmo and Wanda had hurt him by leaving him alone for days on end, only stopping by to check up on him whenever they felt like it. He would sit in his room for hours waiting for them to return, only to cry himself to sleep at night when they wouldn't. He missed them so much, but he doubted that they felt the same way towards him.

He felt as though nothing mattered anymore. It was just pointless to keep hoping that they would come back and then everyone would love him again. That wasn't how it worked for him. He knew that things would change, as they always did, but not always for the better. In fact, it usually got worse.

"Do you think they would notice if I decided to run away?" Timmy asked out loud, still staring out the window.

"If you're leaving, then I'm going with you." Sparky responded immediately. "I'm not letting you go that easily. I have to keep you safe."

Timmy sighed and turned away, scowling to himself. "Dang it." He whispered quietly. He just wanted to be alone so he could die. Was that really too much to ask?

He crawled into his bed to rest for awhile and process his thoughts, and Sparky climbed in after him to lay beside him. Timmy rested his head against his friend's warm fur, while the dog rubbed his back soothingly. "It's okay," he kept repeating softly, "It's okay."

"Nothing is okay," Timmy softly insisted. "Everything is wrong. It's all wrong."

"Things will get better. I promise they will. When they get back, we'll just explain to them how you've been feeling, and they'll understand. You just have to talk to them, because nothing will get better until you do."

Timmy was silent for a few minutes before he spoke again. "Why won't you let me die? It's all I want."

"Because I love you, and I care about you, and you're my whole world. You know that."

Timmy nodded and settled against him again, Sparky licking his cheek lovingly as he wrapped his arms around the child. "I feel so sad. I don't know what to do."

Sparky kissed him again and pulled him closer, his warmth covering Timmy like a soft blanket, flowing through his veins. "It's okay. I'll help you through this. I won't ever give up on you. Never."

Timmy hoped that Sparky was being truthful, he really did. Because if he wasn't, then what was the point of even trying? What would be the point of anything? There would be no hope.

There was no hope. So why fight it?


	4. Dead Inside

Timmy and Sparky sat beside the bed, with the human snuggled up against his pet, his back against the dog's chest, with Sparky holding him protectively in a gentle embrace.

Timmy stared at his clock while Sparky licked his face and collarbone lovingly, trying to soothe his friend and owner. Timmy hadn't said a single word for several minutes, and the fairy dog was beginning to worry a little. It was unnatural for his human to be silent for this long. He usually always had something to say.

"Are you okay, Timmy? Please talk to me." Sparky said softly, licking his cheek affectionately. The child did not respond, too lost in his own thoughts to acknowledge his pet.

Sparky whimpered softly and nuzzled him. He knew that Timmy was definitely not in a good place at the moment, considering what he had seen from his kid lately. He was so scared for his friend, and all he wanted to do was make everything better for him.

Timmy mumbled something under his breath, almost sounding like singing, and Sparky had to strain his ears to hear what he was saying. "Running out of light and out of time… and no one here gets out alive…"

"What are you singing, Timmy?" Sparky asked.

"Just a song that I know." Timmy responded, "A song that I love."

Sparky shook his head. "You shouldn't listen to songs like that. It won't help you get better."

Timmy shrugged dismissively. "It's just the kind of music that I like. It has nothing to do with how I feel right now, because this is an entirely different situation."

The dog licked him lovingly again. "You should surround yourself with good things that make you happy. I hate seeing you this way. It hurts me to see you suffering."

Timmy forcefully pushed himself away from Sparky's gentle hold on him and stood up, his expression angry, and his eyes full of sadness. "What is there to be happy about? NOTHING! Everyone wants this! They ALL want me to die, so I am giving them what they want most! What I want most!"

"You know what I think, Timmy? I don't think you really want this. I think that you're just confused, and you're not sure what you want, so you've convinced yourself that this is the best option for you."

"It is the best option for me! The only option! All of my friends abandoned me, they left me without saying why, and they don't even care. They all enjoy seeing my pain and my suffering, they enjoy seeing me broken and hopeless!" He picked up his picture of himself and Sparky and flung it across the room, the frame shattering against the wall as glass flew in all directions.

Sparky stared at the now destroyed gift, feeling sad and wishing that he could something to help him. "Everything will be okay, Timmy."

"You keep saying that, but nothing ever changes!" Timmy hissed at him. "Everything is still the same!" The child got up and paced angrily around his room while continuing to rant. "You say everything will get better, that you can fix me, but it won't, and you can't!"

"Timmy-"

"No!" Timmy cut him off harshly. "I don't wanna hear any more! It's all bullshit, all of this! The truth is, nothing will ever change. It won't ever get better! It'll only continue to get worse until I can't take it, and I'll tell you right now that I won't take much more of this."

Sparky looked at him sadly, not knowing what to say. He didn't know what Timmy wanted from him, and he could tell that Timmy didn't know, either. The kid was still pacing nervously, and Sparky noticed that he was indeed looking a little conflicted at the moment, like he couldn't decide wether or not he actually wanted to die.

Timmy sat down on the edge of his bed and stared at the floor, not saying anything for several minutes, lost in his own thoughts. Sparky watched him, concerned for his friend's personal safety and preparing himself in case Timmy decided to do anything that could bring harm to either of them.

The fairy dog watched as his owner got up from his bed and went to his door. Sparky started to follow, but Timmy turned around and pointed to the bed. "Stay."

"But I want to come with you, Timmy. I have to keep you safe."

The child shook his head. "No. I'm just going down to the kitchen, and I want you to stay here. I'll be alright. Don't worry so much." He opened his door and went out into the hallway, closing his door behind him, only leaving it open a crack so that air could circulate through the room. Sparky sighed and lay down again, waiting for him to come back.

Timmy descended the stairs and entered the kitchen. Looking around, he spotted a rack of knives on top of the refrigerator. He stared at them for a moment, and walked up to them, reaching out to grab one. He studied it, turning it over in his hands.

He stuffed the knife into the back pocket of his pants, pulling his shirt over the exposed handle to conceal the weapon from prying eyes, notably Vicky and Sparky. He felt nothing then, his mind clouded and his thoughts unorganized.

"Put it back, Timmy." A voice said behind him. Timmy turned and saw that Sparky was standing at the bottom of the stairs, staring into the kitchen straight at him.

Timmy stared back at the dog, his own stare blank and emotionless. "I thought I told you to stay in my room."

"Do you really think that I'm going to listen to your commands when you're like this?" Sparky asked rhetorically. "You are not well, Timmy. Now, please put the knife back."

"Why should I?" The child asked, his voice also void of feeling. "There's nothing for me here. I am a waste of space, and I am a burden to all who know me. It's clearly evident by my family's neglect of me, that no one wants me here."

"I want you here. I can't live without you, Timmy. You know that. I love you. More than anything."

Timmy smiled, but it was a fake smile, one of disbelief and refusal. "My friends said words that were similar to yours, and they lied. So, I know that you're not being truthful right now. You're lying, and you're hoping that I will just believe what you're telling me without a second thought. I'm not stupid, Sparky."

"I know you're not. You are very smart, and I know that you don't want to do this. Not really."

Timmy narrowed his eyes. "You don't know that, nor do you know what I really want. Maybe I'm just waiting for the right time. Maybe that time is already here, and I could be doing it any day now."

Sparky started to approach his owner again, but Timmy pointed the knife at him. "Stay there, unless you want me to do it right now. I don't have the patience for this. I'm gonna die, and it's going to happen soon."

"Please don't." Sparky whimpered, begging his friend as his eyes were brimming with tears. "You're all I have left. I don't want to lose you. Please, just let me help you. I can show you that you CAN be happy! Life is not as bad as you as you're making it out to be. I can show you happiness!"

Timmy sighed and lowered the knife, putting it back in his pocket. "It's too late. YOU'RE too late. It's already decided, and soon it will be over. All of this will end, and the people who see me as a burden won't have to worry about that anymore. I will be dead, and the world will be better off for it."

"That's not true, Timmy. There are others who care about you."

Timmy smirked, slightly amused. "Really? Name three."

"Cosmo and Wanda, and me." Sparky responded immediately. Timmy shook his head. "You guys don't count. Name three more."

Sparky stood there in silence, not being able to think of anyone else. Timmy sighed. "Exactly. See? I told you. No one cares."

He lifted the knife to his wrist. "You know, I've always wondered what's on the other side of the veil. And if there's nothing, than that's fine. Either way, death will take me, and accept me."

Timmy started cutting, and not knowing what else to do, Sparky desperately grabbed his wrist and pulled him into his chest, embracing him as his mouth made contact with his friend's own.


	5. Love

Timmy shoved him away and glared at him with eyes that burned with anger. "What the FUCK was that about?!"

Sparky looked at the floor. "I thought that you just needed some love, so I gave it to you. You're not mad, are you?"

The child scowled at him. "Gee, I don't know, Sparky," he responded sarcastically. "How would you feel if I just kissed you out of the blue?"

The fairy dog smiled. "I would be the happiest dog ever!" He said gleefully.

Timmy rolled his eyes as he felt a hint of a smile tug at his lips. He was about to reply when he heard his mother call him for lunch. "Alright, fine, I'll give it some thought. In the meantime, I have to go eat my food."

"Can I come with you?" Sparky asked, wagging his tail hopefully. "I just love your mom's cooking!"

"Fine. Just don't cause too much trouble. I've got enough on my plate as it is, figuratively speaking." He went downstairs, the fairy dog sticking close to his owner's side protectively.

The young human sat at his place at the table. "What are we eating today?" He asked his mother.

Mrs. Turner smiled softly. "We're having pizza!" She responded cheerfully as she placed the food in front of her son. Timmy stared at his plate, a far-away look in his eyes, like he was deep in thought about something important.

As his parents began to eat their own meals, Timmy picked up his utensils and also began to eat, but more slowly than everyone else was. He felt a soft nudge at his leg, and he looked down to see Sparky staring up at him, a look of slight concern on his face.

Timmy reached down to pet his friend, hoping to ease his worries for the moment. He looked around the kitchen and spotted a container of Anti-Freeze on top of one of the higher shelves in the corner.

He had heard that the poison tasted rather sweet, like candy or Kool-Aid, so he figured that he'd have no trouble consuming it and getting it down his throat at all if that fact were true.

He continued eating his food in a trance-like state, unnoticed by his parents, as he began secretly formulating a plan to get a hold of the substance. He was determined to die, and he had convinced himself that it was the best course of action to take if he wanted his family to be happy.

Filled with purpose now, he quickly finished his food and cleared his plate, heading up to his room to continue working on his new plan. Sparky followed him.

"You seem to be very distracted lately." Sparky observed. "What's the matter, Timmy? Besides the obvious?"

The young child considered telling his friend what I'm on his mind at that moment, his mind and body suddenly craving the comfort of Sparky's touches and cuddles, his warm tongue on his face…

Timmy mentally cast those thoughts from his mind, opting instead to sit in his bed and stare at his various posters that lined his wall, not giving the fairy dog the decency to even answer his questions.

"You didn't like the kiss then, I assume?" Sparky continued, taking the child's silence to mean that he was listening and just didn't have anything to say.

Timmy muttered something inaudible, and Sparky's ears perked up. "What was that, Timmy?"

"I said I don't know, okay?!" Timmy yelled suddenly. He turned away from the dog to look out his window. "Now, just leave me alone, alright? I don't wanna talk to you right now."

Instead of leaving the room, Sparky came closer. "What is it, Timmy?" He asked, his voice soft and soothing. "It's okay, you can tell me. I won't get angry again like last time."

Timmy rubbed the spot where the bite had been, echoes of the pain he felt still present in his mind. No amount of fairy magic would take that away.

"Let me see your teeth." The human said, eyes still locked on his arm.

Sparky abruptly stopped and gazed at his owner with a bewildered expression. "What?"

"I said, open your mouth, and let me see your teeth," He repeated, opening his own mouth wide to demonstrate what he wanted his dog to do.

"Why?"

"I wanna look at them," Timmy responded, as though that should have been obvious from the start. "I wanna see how sharp they are."

"What's going through your mind right now? You've got that look in your eyes again, like you're planning something." Sparky observed.

Timmy groaned in annoyance. "Fine, whatever. Just fucking forget it, then. Wasn't really that important, anyway."

Sparky came up to him and put his head in his friend's lap, staring up at him with concern and worry in his eyes. "Don't do anything that you'd regret later, Timmy."

"I haven't really regretted anything that I've done since they left." He said, referring to his fairies. "Everything I've done, I've had good reason to do so."

"So, trying to kill yourself earlier was for a good reason?" Sparky asked sarcastically.

Timmy met his gaze, his eyes empty and sad. "Yes. All of it was necessary, because I've apparently done something bad enough that they don't love me anymore, and this will continue until I know what I did to make them leave me."

Sparky's expression softened, and he sighed. "Oh. Why didn't you tell me that sooner? It would have made things much easier. I hadn't known you were hurting that badly."

"I'm not hurting," The child said, staring at the floor. "I'm numb. I barely feel anything. There's a difference."

"You have to fight it, Timmy. You can't let it take hold of you, or it will never let you go. It will consume you."

"I can't, Sparky. I won't. I must deserve it, so I'm letting it in, and I won't even try to fight it. Cosmo and Wanda are punishing me for something, they must be. It's the only thing that makes sense anymore."

He hung his head shamefully. "I wish they'd tell me what I did. I deserve that much, right?" He had tears in his eyes now, running down his face. "They've never been this angry with me before. What if they never come back?"

"Then I'll be with you until the end. I'll never leave you, and I'll always put your safety and pleasure above everything else, I promise you that."

Timmy shook his head, not meeting Sparky's eyes. "I don't believe that. Deep down, everyone is exactly the same. I'll on my own when the curtains close, and the world won't notice, nobody will. Not even Cosmo and Wanda. They've probably got another kid to give wishes to now, and they don't even care what happens to me anymore."

"I don't think that's the case, Timmy, and I don't think that they're mad at you. I'm sure that they miss you a whole bunch, and I bet they wish they could be here with you now, because you are very important to them. You're their whole world." The fairy dog hugged him tightly, rubbing his back while whispering words of comfort.

Timmy's breathing quickened slightly as he became overwhelmed with sudden emotion, and he clung to Sparky as he buried his face into the dog's soft warm fur, silently crying.

"It's okay, don't be sad." Sparky soothed, "I'm here with you, everything is going to be alright. They'll come back to us, and then we'll talk to them, and I'll tell them how you've been feeling. They'll understand."

"How do you know?" Timmy asked, his voice still choked with sadness, the dog's fur wet with his tears. "They've never been gone for this long, and they love Poof more than me, I know they do. They spend every waking hour with him now, and they barely had enough time for me. They're so protective of him, to the point where Wanda yelled at me last week, when he was taking a nap, and I'd accidentally woken him up."

Sparky gave his owner a sympathetic whimper as he rested his chin on Timmy's shoulder. "I know, I heard about that, and I was very angry that she did that. It wasn't your fault. I overheard her telling Cosmo that you were being very quiet, and she regretted what she had said to you."

"She told me that I was the reason for Poof's exhaustion, and he was cranky the rest of the day, so she blamed me for that, too." Timmy said with a sigh. "She told me to stay outside when he was taking his naps from then on, so that I don't cause any more trouble for them."

"Did she say anything else to you?" Sparky asked softly, licking his owner's face lovingly.

Timmy nodded. "Yes. She also said that I was the reason they were having such a bad day, and that sometimes I frustrated them to no end, and whenever they got angry or annoyed about something, that I was usually the cause of it."

Sparky growled angrily at those words, hugging Timmy closer to himself. "I am gonna have words with them when they come back. They can't talk to you like that. Nobody can ever say those kinds of things to you."

"No, it's fine. She was right. Maybe that's why they left, because they thought that I ruined their day. I didn't, though. Poof did, and he's the reason for their bad mood, not me. They just wanted something to take out their anger on, and that just happened to be me."

Sparky nuzzled his cheek gently, Timmy thinking of how his cold, wet nose felt nice on his face. He wondered where this sudden need for Sparky's affection came from. He'd been thinking about his friend quite frequently these past few days, wanting to cuddle with him more and more now.

He was sure that the fairy dog had no problem with cuddling with him, as Timmy knew that he enjoyed the attention and love that he got while doing so.

"It's not okay, Timmy," Sparky replied firmly. "She took her anger out on you, and she hurt you. Not physically, but that still doesn't change anything. I won't stand for it. Nobody hurts you. Ever."

Timmy gently removed the dog's arms from around his waist and stood up, only to go to his bed and lay down on it, staring up at the ceiling. Sparky jumped up next to him and lay his head on his chest, continuing to reassure and comfort him with his presence.

Timmy reached up to pet him, softly stroking his back and scratching him behind the ears. His fur was so soft and warm, and the smell of it was pleasant, reminding him of flowers blooming in springtime.

There was the sound of an ice cream truck making its way around the neighborhood. "Do you want some ice cream?" Sparky asked, hoping that it would help his friend feel better.

Timmy was silent for a moment before he answered. "Sure," he said, his voice barely audible, as it was almost a whisper. "Could you bring me back a Rocky Road, with extra chocolate chips?"

Sparky sat up and put a paw on the human's cheek. "Actually, I was hoping that you would come with me to get it. We could walk around the neighborhood while we eat, if you want, or we could go someplace we've never been before."

Timmy remained unmoving for a few moments before he decided. "Fine," He said as he slowly sat up, his expression still sullen. "Let's go."

He started heading towards the bedroom door, but before he could open it, Sparky hugged him close. "Everything will be alright." He whispered into his owner's ear.

"No. It won't." The child responded immediately, sounding as though he truly believed what he was saying, though Sparky knew the truth.

"You'll see." The fairy dog said as they descended the stairs. "It's not as bad as you make it out to be, because it's all in your head."

Vicky was nowhere to be seen now, which was odd. Timmy just assumed that she was out torturing the other kids around the neighborhood. They exited the house and stepped outside, the breeze blowing around the trees and plants. They went up to the ice cream tuck and ordered, and Timmy ordered one for Sparky as well, though he had told the server that it had been for his sister.

They walked around the neighborhood as they ate their ice cream, Sparky donning his human disguise while out in the public eye. His head rested on Timmy's shoulder, and the child gave him a glance, but didn't say anything and just decided to let it be. His presence felt soothing to him, anyway.

They were out for several hours after they had finished the ice cream, talking about everything under the sun, anything except what was happening with Timmy. Sparky could see his friend coming out of his shell a little more as time passed, though he was still slightly withdrawn into himself, his smile not reaching his eyes.

He felt an arm wrap around his torso as Timmy lay his own head on Sparky's shoulder, nuzzling his face lovingly, and kissing his neck, even if it was only one time. Maybe Timmy was finally seeing the truth, instead of his own distorted reality this time.

"Love you." He whispered, burying his face into Sparky's fur.

Sparky smiled. "I love you more."

"I love you most." His owner replied quietly, almost in a whisper again, while his sadness was still present in his tone of voice, practically radiating from his body in waves, so strong that even Sparky could feel it.

"You really mean that?" The dog asked, happy that he was finally beginning to accept his love and companionship.

"Yes," Timmy nodded. "I do. No one loves you more than I do, but no one else loves me as much as I love you. I wish they would."

"You'll always have me to love you unconditionally." Sparky said. "I'll never hate you, and I'll never abandon you. I'm yours forever, and after."

"I know." Timmy stretched and got to his feet, shaking feeling back into them, as they had become numb due to sitting for so long. "Do you wanna go back inside? I wanna do something with you, and hopefully you like it."

"What is it?" Sparky asked.

"It's a surprise. Something that I hope will be very special." He replied, as he felt something that was unfamiliar to him, deep inside of himself. It told him that he needed to make himself feel good to be happy, and needed to do it now.

He just hoped that Sparky still loved him after he gave him his gift. Pleasure of the body and mind was a very generous thing, Timmy knew, and he wanted to show Sparky just how much he loved him.


	6. Hell

Timmy stared at his bedroom wall, deep in thought, listening to the voices in his mind telling him to kill himself, that no one cared about him, he was a failure in everyone's eyes, that he was…

"Hey," Sparky said suddenly, his voice soft and understanding. Timmy looked up to meet his gaze, his own blue eyes reflected back at him. His thoughts becoming blissfully silent. Sparky put a paw on his chin and lifted his head up a little more so they were eye-level with each other. "You have to stop feeling like this. It hurts me to see you so sad and broken. Its hard for me to be happy when you're like this."

Sparky released his grip on the child, and Timmy let his gaze fall back to the floor. "They were my world, my life, and they left me. I've got nothing now, and when you leave, then there won't be any reason for me to be here anymore. I'll be truly alone."

The fairy dog sighed and went to lay on his owner's bed, resting against the pillows. "Come here."

Timmy stared at him for a few seconds, his eyes looking soulless and devoid of feeling. To Sparky, he looked like a zombie, or someone who couldn't feel anything but guilt, one who had accepted their fate after a continuous cycle of being told that they mean nothing and were worth nothing, not even to their closest friends.

After a moment, Timmy complied and crawled up to lay next to his dog, whom he believed, now almost certainly truly believed, loved him with all of his heart and soul. Once he had settled himself comfortably next to his beloved pet and friend, he felt Sparky's arms wrap around him in an immediate embrace, holding him tightly and lovingly.

"It will be alright," Sparky whispered, his cold, wet nose nuzzling Timmy's throat while his breath was hot on the human's skin. "Everything is not as bad as you think it is, and things will be okay. You'll see that soon. I know what you're going through isn't easy, but I know that this will pass. I know that as long as I'm here with you, there is hope, and love that is certainly infinite just waiting for you to find it. I would do anything to see you smile and just be happy, if only for a minute."

"They've been gone for weeks now." Timmy whimpered quietly, holding back his tears. "They've never been gone nearly this long. The most they've been away before was only for a day or two at the most. They got rid of me. They must not want me anymore."

"No, no, that's not it at all!" Sparky tried to steady Timmy's nerves and calm him, to bring him internal peace so that his mind would finally rest and stop invading his life with such dark and demeaning thoughts. "As I said, they are very busy with Poof at this moment in time, and their schedule is just so hectic that they simply must not have the time right now to see you."

"But they've ALWAYS made time for me before! Why should this time be any different?!" Timmy said, and Sparky felt his friend's anger and frustration building within him. "They wouldn't just suddenly take off and leave me alone for a long period of time without a good reason! And don't tell me that Poof is the reason, because that is completely FUCKING DOGSHIT!"

Sparky took a moment to let him breathe before he responded, wording his sentences carefully so that he didn't set Timmy off any more, or make him any more frustrated than he already clearly was. "I see your point, and I understand why you are feeling so lost and confused, but it's not-"

"If you tell me that it's not like I think it is, I might just lose it." Timmy snapped at him angrily, "So I would advise you not to say anything right now."

Sparky nodded and held his tongue for the moment, letting Timmy slip from his grasp and pace around the room to let him vent his emotions, and voice his thoughts.

"I… I thought that they loved me," Timmy continued in a quieter tone, "but I was wrong. They really never even cared about me, they only pretended to! They woke up every morning and reminded themselves that I was their assigned godchild whether they like it or not, and they only put on the mask because they HAD to! They smiled and acted like they were always happy to see me and spend time with me, but it was all a show!

Sparky sat on the bed silently, feeling so lost and helpless, not knowing what to say or do to help his friend.

"They only love me because that's what they're supposed to do, and I wish that for just one second, they would drop the act and show me who they REALLY are! They're nothing but traitors and liars, and they know it!" Timmy spat angrily. "My thoughts have been telling me this since the day they left, and I should just give up and accept the whispers in my mind as fact, because I can't see any other solution to the problem! They lied to me."

"Timmy, I know you-" Sparky began. Timmy spun around to face him.

"Shut up!" He snarled. "Let me say what I have to say, and then you can say your piece!" He continued pacing around his room, kicking his walls angrily. "I bet they're up in Fairy World laughing about it right now! They're probably all like, "Oh, come over here and watch Timmy wallow in his fucking misery because we're not there to comfort and reassure him! Who wants to place bets and see how long it takes for him to give up on life and end it all?"

"Now you stop this!" Sparky snapped at him, finally sick of his human owner's wallowing and ranting. "I refuse to let you think that way, and I'm sure you've got it all wrong! I understand that you are not in a very good place right now. But that is no excuse to take it out on me or Cosmo and Wanda. They are doing the best they can with what they have to work with, and you should be doing the same!"

Timmy flinched at this sudden outburst, and fell silent, nervousness and a slight fear overtaking him. "But everyone else thinks the way I do right now. They don't really care for my well-being, only for themselves! And Cosmo and Wanda clearly feel the same, because if they didn't, They would be back by now. I must be right."

He was about to say more, but Vicky interrupted his little speech. "TWERP! GET DOWN HERE AND WATCH ME BURN ALL OF YOUR STUFFED ANIMALS!"

Timmy growled to himself and strode over to the door, yanking it open and going downstairs to the living room, where Vicky sat in a chair, surrounded by his old plushies and action figures. "As punishment for your little outburst at lunchtime earlier, I'm gonna burn more of your toys!" she explained to him gleefully. She pushed him into a chair and laughed. "And you're going to sit there and watch!"

Timmy said nothing, only glaring at Vicky hatefully. "I HATE you!" He yelled at her.

Vicky smiled at him. "I know!" She replied cheerfully as she began shoveling his things into the fireplace that she had started earlier. Timmy started to get up from his chair, but Vicky anticipated this move and smacked him hard across the face, cutting his mouth as blood started leaking from the wound.

"Sit back down right now!" Vicky screamed at him, raising her hand to hit him again. Timmy lashed out then, punching Vicky forcefully in the gut. She doubled over, making a sound of agony. Timmy ran up the stairs to his room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Sparky stood up. "I heard yelling, but I wasn't sure if I should come down or not." He saw the wound. "Did she hurt you?" He growled. "I'm gonna rip her throat out! I'm gonna make sure she never does that again! Stay here, please." He headed for the stairs, while Timmy collapsed on his bed and stared at the ceiling, breathing hard.

Taking one last look at his owner, Sparky went into the hallway and down the stairs. He was gonna fuck shit up with Vicky. Once he was done with her, she would never hurt Timmy again.


End file.
